beboroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Cordelia James
This character belongs to ChelsieLynn "We Transylvanians always look on the brighter side of death." - Cordelia to Nadia in "Gone Girl" Cordelia Argripina Valerious was raised by witches, where she learned everything and grew as powerful as the two witches she was named after, when she reached the age of 25 she cast a spell of immortality upon herself. Throughout the years she modernized her name and eventually ended up to Cordelia James. Biography Cordelia Argripina Valerious was born in small, very low populated town in 1466 to a young man and women. With both of her parents being so young they couldn't manage to take care of her and decided to give her away. After being bounced around from family to family small baby was accepted in a coven is witches where she was given a name, Cordelia Argipina Valarious, being named after the two most powerful witches that have ever lived in that coven. Cordelia was raised like a real child, the coven never used magic or spells to help raise her since they agreed that when she reached the age of 10 they would start teaching her the ways of the coven. By the time she was 12 she castes her first spell, it went so smoothly that they upped her level of learning. At the age of 17 she was considered and expert and grew stronger every day. It was strongly disapproved that an immortality spell be cast upon a witch, the coven was unsure that a spell like that should be used on a witch, in fear that it would cloud the judgement of the witch. When Cordelia reached the age of 25 she cast the immortality spell, the coven wasn't happy with her decision but after months of convincing them that if they let the coven die out there would be no one around to teach the new witches or even make sure that more witches were born and taught right. When all the witches in the coven passed on to the other side Cordelia was last one alive. Some of the witches allowed Cordelia to harvest some of their powers, with this she grew stronger and more powerful but vowed to protect and teach new witches and build another coven. The Vampire Diaries Emily Bennett, the ancestor of Bonnie Bennett, was the first fully developed witch Cordelia came across in 1864. After meeting Emily she met her first vampires, Katherine Pierce and Pearl, Emily was Katherine's handmaiden and personal witch. Cordelia became close friends with the three of them and soon met the two human men that Katherine was playing with; Damon and Stefan Salvatore. Cordelia realized what Katherine was up too, she used her compulsion on the brothers and surprisingly they never killed each other over her, not yet atleast. Cordelia could read people like a book, she could see how mupiluative and vindictive Katherine was and couldn't help but feel pitty towards them. When Cordelia heard that Katherine had changed the brothers and then disappeared leaving them with no mentor she quickly jumped in and took up the position. "My name is Cordelia Valerious, I'm a witch. I cannot heal you and for that I am sorry. But I can help you and be your mentor." Damon accepted her offer, he took the transition from a human to a vampire the hardest, Stefan was coping with it very well but he soon became known as "The Ripper" to Cordelia and Damon and the brothers parted ways. Cordelia and Damon grew close, when Cordelia felt that Damon was capable of handeling things himself she left to attend to other business. Damon and Cordelia never spoke again until she arrived in Mystic Falls. A year after she left Damon, Cordelia came across a group of travellers and was accepted by them. Because of her wisdom and powers she became a mother figure to some and a leader to others. One of the Travellers that saw Cordelia was a mother was Nadia Petrova, a young woman who became a vampire to find her mother that abandoned her centuries ago. From A Witch "For me this is all personal. It's about family and honor, I was rasied by a coven of witches and I was taught everything I know. Why do you do it? What do you hope to get out of it?" ''-Cordelia to Bonnie'' To A Traveller Even though Cordelia cast the Immortality Spell on herself the Travellers at the time didn't mind. They needed her; for her powers, gudience, and wisdom. Category:TVD Characters Category:TVD Non Canons Category:TVD Females Category:Travellers Category:Witches Category:Female Characters